


This is How I Disappear

by The_Shy_One



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A troubling mind with troubling thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is How I Disappear

A clouding thought of the many possibilities that this could go. It hurts to think that it could happen to the both of them, that there could be no more of them of being together. The soft kisses, the ever gentle hugs that made his heart pound with so many emotions and the way he strived to be better. All was possible because he found his darling.

He didn’t want to let it go.

It could take just take this thought to poison what is of the few wonderful things that Warren ever had. The way it could twist around in someone’s head, making them think of possibilities that should never existed. Break something that could never happen again no matter how hard they tried.

Warren didn’t want to let it go.

To drown out this thought that could and would branch out, he turned to music. The pain that the singer seemed to know and sing, calmed him slightly. Still that thought lingered because life was always a big game of What If? and it always played with possibilities that was both harmful and joyous. 

Still he tried hard to not give into it. He didn’t want to let go no matter what. 

Soon his darling entered the room to see him staring at nothing. All it took was some gentle touching for him to notice that his darling was there. Leaning against his darling, he sighed and wondered if he should tell him about his recent thoughts.

Maybe that was the way from letting go. To hold onto something wonderful.

He felt a hand in his hair, the effects of his darling comforting him, not oblivious to his silence. Meaning Kurt could read that there was something going on and wanted to know what it was. To help him as best as he could.

Warren certainly didn’t deserve someone as beautiful or as kind as him. But he would never let go, he promises in his heart.

The two stayed that way for a while, leaning onto one another, Kurt comforting him the best he could. He was probably worried that Warren wasn’t saying anything about what was bothering him. Soon Kurt said he was going to sleep and that Warren should do the same. Maybe some sleep could help whatever he was thinking about.

As the room is swallowed by darkness, so is Warren. The clouded thought soon turns into many and it drowns him with what he should do for his darling instead of what he wanted.

Still he doesn’t move because Kurt lays there next to him, keeping him from leaving.  
Disappearing from all of this.

Soon he fell asleep. Kept waking up every few hours from a nightmare concerning both him and Kurt. It scared him of the possibility of leaving.

Leaving behind such a wonderful thing.

The next time he woke up the bare traces of sunlight filtered through his window. Kurt still asleep and twitching occasionally. With a soft kiss to the blue boy’s face, he got up and left the room.

Would he let go?

Or would he stay?

Soon Warren was out of the building and in the sky, the wind blowing through his face.

**Author's Note:**

> You decide what he decided, because I like to be a little shit that way :P
> 
> Was inspired by the song This Is How I Disappear by My Chemical Romance.


End file.
